Prompt Away
by XxBuzzBuzz
Summary: JohnLock Shorts and Prompts. Message me if you have a Prompt you would like me to do.


**Anon: Sherlock and John acquire a parrot who…well 'repeats' things.**

* * *

_Squawk._

Sherlock dipped down into his chair even further, almost sinking into the crease. _Of course_ John had to come up with the_ brilliant_ idea of watching Ms. Hudson's friends parrot. Always doing such _nice_, annoying things like that. The thing hadn't shut up sense John had walked through the door with it, and honestly he couldn't get one thought to focus. _Focus_…yes! He needed to focus on his case but-

_Squawk._

This…this thing! Sherlock let out an exasperated sigh and leapt from the couch, instantly being within feet from the things cage. There was no way to deduce its actions…it was a bird for bloody sakes! It had food and water, it had those wooden blocks hanging from the top for its own amusement, and sadly…it had company. There was nothing this bird didn't have-

_ oh!_

Sherlock's eyes flashed from the bird and to the door that kept it prisoner. Maybe the thing wanted freedom? Maybe that horrible noise escaping its throat was not just…an irritating method to annoy him. No! it was the bird screaming _'Please do let me out sir, and with the window open?!'_

Okay, so maybe it didn't want to window open…but someone in the room most certainly did.

Sherlock slowly reached for the cage door while thinking of all the things that could come from this. The bird cold fly out and mess up all his experiments. However, it would be most amusing to see the birds reaction as it was covered in acid. _Yes_. It could also just proceed to fly around squawking like John did every time he found a body part in the fridge. Surely John would be mad if he came home to find the bird out, but if it was in one piece then what exactly was the problem?

**Click.**

Sherlock smiled with self glory as the door slowly creaked open. The bird hoping from one perch to the other, casually making its destination to the open door. Yes! Taking a step back to encourage the bird to go further, Sherlock's smiled turned evil. However, when the bird stopped at the edge of the door and reached out, the door trapped between its beak, the door shut. He couldn't help but stare at the bird with complete hate.

_ That did NOT just happen._

Out of everything that it could have done, he did not see that-

_Squawk!_

"Well that's it. I'm getting my gun." As soon as the words left his mouth, Sherlock instantly regretted there departure. John was now home.

"Sherlock! I swear if you shoot that bird, I will shoot you!" Sherlock turned and stared at the man as he hung up his coat, revealing those horrible sweaters.

"That is pointless John. Besides, I have more of a right to shoot the bird. Your off all day at the hospital working, leaving me stuck here to listen to-"

_ Squawk!_

"That bloody noise John!" John couldn't help the smile creeping on his lips at the sight of Sherlock. Obviously he was completely strung up by this little creature, and his posture was just proof of it. His arms both out stretched towards the cage as if saying _'look at what you've done John! Look at what I have to deal with! Do you see this? This is your fault!'_ "Don't you dare laugh! This isn't funny."

"I'm sorry Sherlock but it is-"

"Fine." Sherlock relaxed again and smiled in return. "He goes in your room." John paused for a moment and laughed again.

"What? No."

"So you're saying he is to remain in here?"

"God Sherlock…yes!" John stared at Sherlock, his gaze meaning serious business. As soon as Sherlock moved to protest, John sighed. "Sherlock. Don't."

"John-"

"Stop." Sherlock crossed his arms in defeat, instantly going into brat mode. _Great._ "Sherlock, it's just for one more day. Can you not handle that? It will go by much_ faster_ if you don't count the hours."

Sherlock snorted in protest. "You know I can't not do that John." Another sigh. "But I guess if we are coming to agreeing terms then it is only fair you do something to make me happy."

"And what exactly would that be?" John paused. "And no I'm killing the-"

"I'm hungry John." Well those words were mostly certainly something you didn't hear everyday. "Let's go out to eat, but of course you buying."

John watched as Sherlock darted for the door, still stuck in place. All this mess over a little bird, and now it was costing him money? Pathetic.

"John! You coming?!" He rolled his eyes at the sound of Sherlock's voice down the stairs. Bloody idiot was going to wake everyone in the building up. No wonder everyone seemed the despise them.

"Yes, give me a second!" John slowly made his way over to his coat and slipped it on.

"Come!"

"I'm coming damn it!"

Impatient bastard.

* * *

"Thank you so much again for watching Peter's bird John."

"It's really no problem Ms. Hudson. Tell him if he ever needs someone to sit his bird again we would be glad-" Sherlock snorted from behind him on the couch and shot them both a glare. John sighed. "I would be more then glad to."

"This is my flat too John you can't just-"

"Sherlock! Shut it-"

"Boys, Boys, Boys!" Ms. Hudson chuckled. "I'm sure you both would be glad to hear that…well they will no long be asking you for assistance. They have someone else doing it for the time being." John frowned and shot a look to Sherlock, who only looked more then pleased.

"Did we…not take care of there bird properly? Or-"

"Oh no! No, no, no! You boys took care of the bird just fine!" A faint blushed tinted Ms. Hudson's cheek as she continued. This interested not only John, but Sherlock as well. "They just sent me a recording of…well…" She quickly shoved the phone in John's hand and proceeded down the steps. "Just watch it and bring it back to me when your done darling, its none of my business really! If I would have known what it was about I would have never watched it I promise-" Her rant was immediately shut off by the sound of her door closing. A slight muffle still heard from below.

John stared at the phone in his hands, and even more at the video pulled up on display. It was set to pause and showed nothing more then the bird on its perch. Nothing odd there?

"Well don't just stand there press play." John jumped at Sherlock's breath traveling down his neck. He hadn't even heard the slender man make his way over. Always creeping around without making a sound.

**Play.**

The video was boring at first, showing nothing but the bird on display. It was obvious the owners were waiting for it to do something it had previously done, and of course it didn't show up until 5 minutes of the recording.

_"Your at the hospital all day. Leaving me alone here."_

The bird twitches a bit more and hops from one perch to the other. John laughed at it's imitation of Sherlock, and stole a glance at him. He however, didn't seem as impressed. More annoyed if anything.

_ "I'm sorry Sherlock-"_

_ "Room."_

Sherlock and John both instantly tensed up, clearly seeing where this was going. The bird then went on to imitate John's groans of frustration, that didn't seem like frustration from the owners point of view. Then Sherlock's sigh's of disapproval.

This was so wrong.

_ "God Sherlock! Yes! Don't, Stop! Faster!"_

_ "John. Come John."_

_ "I'm Coming!"_

* * *

John and Sherlock both grew a hate for birds that day. Mostly parrots.


End file.
